


Kageyama One Shots

by TobiTobby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of them get Jealous, Author just wants more Kageyama Harem okay-, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, He's trying tho give him a break, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama harem, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Seductive Kageyama Tobio, Sugawara just wants his kouhai to be safe stop trying to steal him, kinda ooc sorry-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiTobby/pseuds/TobiTobby
Summary: The Kageyama Harem fic you were looking for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 118
Kudos: 683





	1. Author's note

Hi! I just wanted to say that you can chat with me on twitter if you ever have ideas/headcanons about Kageyama! I might try and write them hehe, that's all!  
Hope you enjoy reading this, Have a Great day!  
I write for fun so I'm sorry if I don't update consistently! 

Comment some characters you want me to pair with Kageyama lolol, and if you can add some kind of prompt or headcanon, I don't mind :DD


	2. Talented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno founds out that their first year setter has many talents.

People thought that Kageyama was only obsessed with volleyball, so they surely weren’t ready for the fact that he knew how to dance.

Karasuno found out he was flexible during practice when he stretched his leg upwards as a warm-up.

"Bakeyama!! How do you do that?" Hinata could be seen having a surprised face, looking at Kageyama with wide eyes. Along with Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya were seen staring at him with shocked faces. "What are you so shocked for? You just pull your leg up, see?" Kageyama could be seen with his leg stretched up, not breaking a sweat and making it seem like an everyday thing. Even Tsukishima was staring at him now.

"Kageyama, how did you get your body to be so flexible?" Honestly, Daichi just wanted more information from Kageyama, since he barely knew anything about the boy besides the fact that he was a genius at volleyball and well... that match in his final year. "I danced for three years alongside doing volleyball." Well, that explains his huge stamina. "Anything else you can tell us Kageyama?"

"No, nothing else really." Kageyama could be seen thinking, and just as he was about to say something, "Boys! Start practice now!" Coach Ukai beat him to it.  
And just like that, the moment was set aside and momentarily forgotten.

-=-=-=-=-

The boys only remembered again when it was their school's festival. A lot of things were happening around their school, some were doing hunted houses, while others maid cafes.

"NOYA-SANNN, MY CLASS IS GONNA BE WEARING BUTLER SUITS AND MAID DRESSES!" Hinata could be seen with Tanaka and Nishinoya, all three glowing with excitement.  
"Could the shrimp be any louder?" Tsukishima could be seen scoffing at the background, with Yamaguchi backing him up with a "Yeah tsukki!"

"What about your class Tsukishima, Yamaguchi? What are your plans?" Ennoshita asked the two first years, "Nothing really, Just a few booths Ennoshita-san!" Yamaguchi replied with a smile.

"How about you Kageyama? What does your class plan to do?" Sugawara asked, putting his hands on top of the setter's shoulders. "uh,, I think my class is planning to do a performance." Kageyama replied with an uncertain tone, not really sure if he should say what his class plans to do.

"Enough about that, let's all go to our respective classes and get ready for the festival." Daichi could be seen ushering everyone out the gym.

-=-=-=-=-

A few hours had passed and it was now an hour after lunch, where the place was bustling with people from around the neighborhood. Booths filled the place, either with food or games.

The volleyball team decided to meet up after doing their respective share on their booths. Although a few like Kinoshita couldn't join because he apparently promised a girl he would accompany her today. "Where's Kageyama? Did he ditch us like Kinoshita? I can't believe he got a girl before us Yuu!" Tanaka could be seen practically wailing with Nishinoya on the side. "It's okay Ryuu! Kiyoko-san needs us so we shouldn't look for other girls!" and with that, both their moods were lifted up. "Oh yeah, where is Kageyama? He's always early when something is associated with volleyball."

"Did you forget? His class is supposed to perform so maybe he's helping with the props." Sugawara reminded them, "Oh yeah, what time do you think their class is gonna perform?" Hinata thought about it for a few seconds before replying "I think it's supposed to be in 20 minutes, so can we watch it? Their class is the only one who decided to perform!"

"Yahoo! Hello crows!" Oikawa could be seen standing a few feet away from them, forming a peace sign with hand. Behind him, a few members from seijoh could also be seen. "GRAND KING! What are you doing here?!" "Ah! Shrimpy, hi! As you can see I am with my team right now, just having our monthly team bonding y'know? And I heard from Kunimi-Chan that Karasuno was gonna have a festival, so I just decided to have our team bonding here, so don't think we're spying because honestly, you guys should be the one doing-" just as Oikawa was about to finish his sentence, he was hit behind his head, "Oi shittykawa, I'm pretty sure they already get what you're saying." Tanaka could be seen making his thug face at them, grumbling about how pretty boys sucked and-

The speakers blared loudly, "Announcement to all! Class 2 is about to make their performance soon, so if you want to watch please head towards the entrance and you will see an open space to space." After hearing so, People started walking towards the entrance and chose places to sit, while the volleyball players just decided to sit on the grass, just a few feet away from where the performers were meant to be. After a few minutes of waiting, the students from class 2 were finally coming out, dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt.

Kageyama wasn't seen anywhere, so everyone just assumed he had helped with the props and was on the behind the scenes, but oh how wrong they were, Because as soon as the music started, Kageyama came out in a mini black dress, paired with shiny black heels. A man who nobody knew, reached out his hand to Kageyama and then escorted him to the middle of the space provided for them. _"1,2,3!"_

 _"When I look into your eyes, I'm a trouble maker"_ The man can be seen singing, looking at the crowd, _"When I look into your eyes, I'm a trouble maker"_ Just then Kageyama sang back, pointing at his partner.

To say anyone expected this was a lie.

 _"I keep in front of you again so that you won't forget me"_  
Kageyama went in front of his partner, singing while the man grabbed his hips.

 _"Steal your lips again and run away"_  
Kageyama looked at his partner while stretching his arm upwards, his partner running his face downwards his arm to meet Kageyama's face, and just as they were about to meet, Kageyama looked away.

Gasps, shouts and sighs of relief we're heard from the crowd. Honestly, a lot weren't even hiding their obvious blushing faces, I mean nobody really expected the students of Class 2 to do such a performance.

"Wha- Tobio-chan can dance and sing?!" Oikawa exclaimed out loud, some of the crowd members shushing him.

 _"Trouble maker!"_  
Kageyama could be seen swaying his hips back and forth to the beat, with his partner's hand placed just above his bottom.

Sugawara didn't know how to react, was he supposed to be flustered because of his kouhai or be jealous because of that man?  
The moment everyone dreaded was finally here, Kageyama's solo.

The ravenette could be seen getting in position, staring at the floor in concentration, and just as the man finished his part and walked back, Kageyama looked up and stared straight at the crowd with a gaze that had mischief written all over it.

 _"I'll bite your heart and run away like a cat"_  
He strutted with confidence and sang,

That moment was when everyone knew, they were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this sucked im sorry SJSNXOA
> 
> This chapter was inspired by  
> 1\. "Troublemaker" - Troublemaker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORz78nrqXvw  
> 2\. this tiktok - https://vt.tiktok.com/ZSH2NpXV/


	3. Seductive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kageyama unexpectedly befriends a lot of people, unintentionally seducing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat me on twitter if you have some headcanons! I might try and write them :DD  
> https://twitter.com/is_sugawara

They are in college. So surely going to clubs like this should be normal by now, but Kuroo couldn't help but be amazed at a person named Kageyama Tobio. Sure, the kid was a genius at volleyball, Honestly didn't even expect him to go to college and just go pro as soon as he gets out of high school, but turns out the team advisor had wanted him to spend at least a year in college before going pro. At first, Kuroo paid not much attention to him, since he only knew him as that great first-year setter who's part of the freak duo from karasuno. But as soon as the kid walks into the advanced biology class he takes, he grew interested since he heard from Daichi that the reason he was late to their very first practice match was that he failed an exam. So who would've expected Kageyama Tobio to take an advanced class? The only thing that the kid seemed to be passionate about was volleyball. But it turns out the younger was actually very interested in biology, his reasons being that he wanted to know more about his body and how to take care of it. Along with lines of not wanting to cause his body harm and taking unreasonable breaks from volleyball.

Kageyama originally chose to sit alone, at the corner of the classroom, close to the shelves. Kuroo couldn't help but move to sit beside him, I mean they were familiar with each other? He supposed that would be enough of a reason to sit beside the boy. The ravenette had obvious shock in his eyes to see him, not expecting to meet anyone he knew in the class. And from that moment, was the start of their friendship.

Being close with Kuroo automatically meant you will meet Bokuto soon enough. The small reunion they had was unexpected, Kuroo invited Kageyama to his apartment to study, saying that his roommates would be gone till late. Kageyama obviously agreed, wanting to have more knowledge from the older about the subject. Both boys were seated on the floor, notes mixed on top of the table. Everything was peaceful until Bokuto came rushing in, crashing their study night. "BROOOOOoooo....?" Bokuto looked at the scene in front of him, Kuroo who was grabbing Kageyama's hand, quickly let go of the pale hand, instead putting his hands in a surrender position, "It's not what you're thinking Bo! I was just pointing out a vein in his hand!- Wait why am I even explaining?!" 

"....Hello Bokuto-san?"

And that was the start of another unexpected friendship. After befriending the two third-years, Kageyama was quickly sucked into their circle of friends, which consisted of a lot of people he knew from previous training camps, and some old senpais he had. Honestly, Oikawa was hard to befriend, the brunette either making small remarks about him or just flat out ignoring him. But after a few tries, (and some punches from Iwaizumi, telling him to be mature.), Kageyama managed to get close to him, enough to the point where Oikawa shows obvious favoritism to him out of all the other first years in their friend group.

And now, just as the exams finished, everyone wanted to have a night off to celebrate surviving another semester of school. And of course, Oikawa just had to say there was a club close by. In the end, all of them decided to just arrive there individually, allowing them to have time to rest and to get ready. Almost everyone arrived there on time, except Kageyama and Tsukishima, both who were currently unreachable on their phones. Assuming that maybe the boys just fell asleep or were just ignoring their calls (directed at tsukishima), everyone decided to just head inside and grabbed a table. Everyone was chill at their table, ordering their chosen drinks and playing a few card games here and there, and it wasn't until Hinata spoke was the atmosphere ruined. "Hey! Isn't that Kageyama? Wait.. a giant blonde...THAT MUST BE TSUKISHIMA!"

Kageyama Tobio was full of unexpected things, but who the hell knew he was great at dancing too? 

The ravenette could be seen swaying his hips to the beat, with Tsukishima's hands on his waist, practically gluing them together. Oh, how Kuroo wishes that he was the one who was holding the younger. Seems like he wasn't the only one, since the people at the table he was sitting at could be seen being distracted too, drinks forgotten on the small table. Bokuto wasn't even trying to be subtle, straight on staring down Kageyama, who seemed to not notice the stares he was getting.

Iwaizumi could be seen crossing his arms, leaning his back on the sofa, just watching the blue-eyed boy move. 

Oikawa tightened his grip on the shot glass, staring daggers at the blonde boy who was holding his kouhai.

Everyone had wanted to hold the young boy that night, wanted to be the one who he was grinding on, wanted to be the one placing kisses on the setter's neck.

It was just too bad that Tsukishima was one step ahead of them.


	4. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama keeps on receiving courting gifts, his pack members don't like that.  
> -A/B/O dynamics!

Kageyama, for good reasons, had never expected this.  
Who the hell thought it was a good idea to leave a bouquet of roses addressed to him in the gym, right where everyone could see them?!  
The fact that there was a limited edition chanel bag right beside it didn't help either.

Great, now people will think he's a gold digger, when in fact he could just buy that with his own money, tsk.  
But back to the topic, Kageyama could feel the burning stares of his pack mates, most specifically Hinata's and Sugawara's.  
Being the only Omega in the pack certainly did not help Kageyama in this situation.

Not knowing what to do, Kageyama looked at the roses on the ground and slowly reached down to pick them up, just then a growl stopped him.  
"Are you really gonna take those, Kageyama?" Daichi was seen behind him, a hand placed on Kageyama's shoulder, although he was smaller than the omega, it certainly did not stop him from staring him down. While Kageyama was processing the Alpha's words, Sugawara quickly went behind the Omega, right where the gifts were sitting. The silver-haired male swiftly collected both gifts, making sure to put them far away from the Omega.

Honestly, whoever had the guts to give their omega courting gifts was dumb.  
Did they not realize he had multiple reliable Alphas and Betas already?  
Kageyama, getting snapped back to reality spluttered over his words, "Ah, No, No! I wasn't going to accept them Daichi-san, I just wanted to check who they were from."  
Pleased with the explanation, His pack members went back to practice, thankfully with no one getting mad.

That is until Kageyama gets another courting gift.  
This time, it was when they were in Tokyo. Kageyama was walking beside Tsukishima, believe it or not. Although Tsukishima still finds irritating Kageyama fun, He does it with endearment now. Besides, He gets the Omega's attention when he does that anyway.

Although He was walking with his pack mates, it did not stop other people from admiring the Omega. A tall, slim, and young beautiful omega. And his eyes, a beautiful shade of denim-blue, certainly did not help at all. 

Omegas were rare, making up to 5% of Japan's population, so Daichi supposes he'd let this one slide.  
Once reaching their destination, Fukurodani high school, Kageyama was hit with another wave of attention, mostly from students like them.  
Kageyama was almost used to the attention he gets, but it still made him uncomfortable.  
Noticing the scent of the Omega beginning to smell uncomfortable, the blond first year wrapped his arm around the ravenette's waist.  
Kageyama, who felt much more secure with his Alpha's arm around him, began to relax.

Upon reaching the entrance, the pack was greeted with welcomes coming from the other teams practicing with them.  
Kageyama, who was very excited to practice volleyball, unintentionally released some of his scent, which was now a little sweeter than usual because he was excited.

As Bokuto was about to spike, He suddenly smelled Vanilla and Blueberries, making him lose his composition and missing the ball.  
But instead of going to his usual emo mode, he just sat straight and smelled the air, looking for the scent he had smelled.  
Seeing it, Bokuto finds himself eye to eye with Karasuno's starting setter.  
Unable to break eye contact, Kageyama just stared back at the Alpha.

That is until the grip on his waist tightened, making him flinch and look at his side.  
Tsukishima stared at his Omega, mentally noting to not let him meet Bokuto.

After that, no eventful things happened, minus the attention on Kageyama of course.  
That is until it was night time, Kageyama, who wanted to take a small walk on the hills, slipped out of his covers and went outside.  
While walking, Kageyama felt shivers from the cold night, mentally shouting at himself for forgetting to bring his jacket.  
After reaching his destination, Kageyama sat on top of the hill, appreciating the beautiful stars and the moonlight. Although he did appreciate them, it did not help the fact that he was shivering from the cold.

As he was about to stand up, Kageyama was then shocked by a fabric sitting on his shoulders. There, at the top of his shoulders, laid a fukurodani jacket too big for him.  
The ravenette then looked up, trying to find out who owned the jacket, just then he was hit with the scent of earth, with hints of lemon and mint.  
"You smell nice," Kageyama muttered unconsciously.

The culprit, who was suddenly complimented, turned red. With a chuckle, he replied, "Ah! Thanks, Mr. Pretty setter! You saying that makes me feel great about my scent!"  
Hearing the voice, Kageyama concluded that the man who gave him the jacket was indeed the captain of the Fukurodani team, Bokuto Kontarou.

Kageyama hummed, choosing not to reply to the two-toned hair Alpha.  
Just then Bokuto chose to sit next to the Omega, who in turn looked at him with a questionable gaze, "Ah...Uhm well you see since you were cold I thought sticking close to you for some body heat would help!"  
"Ah." The Omega replied flatly.  
Bokuto, in panic quickly went to explain himself, "I promise you I'm not a creep! I just-"

"Nice excuse, Bokuto-san." A voice interrupted from behind them, In which a certain Silver-haired male stood, and beside him was a blond man.

Kageyama quickly stood up, not wanting his pack mates to misunderstand, "Sugawara-san! I was just cold and I guess Bokuto-san noticed-"  
"King, Shut up." Tsukishima, Who now stood in front of the shorter male, grabbed the jacket and threw it to Bokuto."Even if you were cold, An alpha giving you his jacket that's basically drowned with his scent could be considered showing interest."

Sugawara, who stood between his kouhai's and Bokuto, stared at the latter with knowing eyes, his eyes giving Bokuto's a message, 'Don't even try.'  
He then turned around and grabbed his kouhai's wrists, leading both of them back to the room they were staying at.  
Sugawara then gave Tsukishima a look, mouthing a 'Sleep, I'll take care of him.'

The blond gave no fight, choosing to let go of the raven-haired setter and laid down on his futon.  
The Hazel-eyed setter then led the younger to his futon, making him lay down beside him. Wrapping his arms around the blue-eyed boy, choosing to run his nose between the younger's scent gland, trying to remove the other alpha's scent he got from the jacket. He then quietly whispered in the crook of the younger setter's neck, "Maybe we should mark you soon, no?"

In the end, maybe it was just the ravenette's fault that he was so desirable.


	5. A Splendid Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of reunions and surprises.
> 
> -This can be considered as a Sequel to Gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment some characters you want me to pair with Kageyama! :DD

A Volleyball Reunion, something that was randomly invented by Bokuto and Hinata. It was a mini-reunion between pack members and friends, an event where they can bring their mates and kids.  
Normally, Kageyama would be very excited about something related to Volleyball, but not now, not when he hasn't told his friends about his kid.  
Hell, his friends didn't even know he was mated with his alpha.

It didn't help that some of his alpha friends were showing obvious attention towards him, wow, Kageyama noticing his friends flirting with him? Shocking, right? But really he wouldn't have found out if it wasn't for his alpha pointing out, the latter wrapping his arms around his middle and aggressively scenting his neck while saying so.

The day had finally come, Kageyama couldn't help but feel nervous, what if his friends think differently of him because he hadn't told them that he had a family? In his defense, it's their fault they didn't question why he took a break for a whole season when he was expecting a child, I mean Kageyama, take a break from volleyball?? Highly unlikely right? So I guess there's that. But then again, even after going through labor, Kageyama maintained his slim figure by exercising. If you would look at his body, and then find out he already has a child, you'd say the person who told you about it would be lying.

Back to the said event, Kageyama had decided that he would enter the venue late with his son. His alpha had decided that he was gonna be one of the early ones because he couldn't wait to see everybody again, and well Kageyama would be lying if he said he didn't want to do that too, but his nerves got the better of him.

It was nearing time, and Kageyama looked at the back seat of the car, where his son was sitting. As soon as his eyes met his sons he calmed down, mentally cooing at his child, "Baby, promise baba you won't leave his side, hm?" His son, who stared at him with sparkling eyes, very excited to meet the people his dads were always talking about, nodded eagerly. "Yes, baba! Reo will make sure to stay beside you!" Kageyama smiled hearing his sons words, looking down at his watch and seeing it was almost time, he went out of the car and went to his son's door, opening it and reaching his hand towards the small boy, "C'mon baby, we don't want to leave your papa waiting now, do we?"

Kageyama and Reo now stood right in front of the entrance, hand in hand. The blue-eyed man took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside, everyone was chatting, eating, and goofing around. Upon entering, Tobio didn't immediately catch the eyes of others, That was until a certain Shrimp took notice of him. "Bakeyama!! You're here!"

"Idiot, Of course I'm here. This is a volleyball reunion, isn't it?" His sentence got some laughs around the room.

"Hahaha! Typical Kageyama, Of course you'd-.....Tobio, Who's that?" Iwaizumi was confused, how come there was a small hand holding the side of Kageyama's pants?

Ah. The moment Kageyama dreaded was finally here, He supposed that this day would come soon enough anyway, might as well deal with it now.  
"Iwaizumi-san, er- Everyone, Uhm... This is Reo, my son."

Gasps were heard all around the room because holy fuck they were not ready at all.  
"SINCE WHEN?!" 

"What?"

"Tobio-Chan wha- How?!"

"Yamayama why did I not know about this?!"

"Tobio-Kun, yer what now?"

People had started to crowd the ravenette, which made the small child clutch onto his father more.  
"Guys- Wait- Don't crowd me, Reo will-" No matter how many times Kageyama spoke, his words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"HEY HEY HEY!" The loud voice seemed to catch everyone's attention momentarily, "How about we stop crowding our precious setter here, hm?"  
Everyone had finally realized that they were making the setter and the child uncomfortable and spoke their sorrys before moving away from the ravenette. "Besides, I don't really appreciate you hoarding my spouse, y'know?"

If earlier was loud then imagine the noise this time.  
"Really, Kageyama?? Bokuto out of all people?" Sakusa could be seen staring at the blue-eyed man disapprovingly.  
At the back, Tsukishima clicked his tongue and walked away. He couldn't believe that the person he had tried to make the setter avoid was the one he actually got with.  
Oikawa, who was a few steps away from jabbing his friend, was being held by Kuroo and Iwaizumi, Both whom didn't look too happy themselves.

Ah, and of course, The real winner of the night, Bokuto Koutarou. Said man had his arm around his omega and had his hand resting at the shoulder of his son. With obvious smugness in his voice, he stated, "Everyone, meet Bokuto Tobio and Bokuto Reo, my family." 

Everyone's reactions were all different. There were some who were happy and proud, while there were some who felt envious and shocked, and finally, those who didn't know what to feel. Were they supposed to be joyous seeing as the omega they cared for so much looked so content to be in the arms of his husband? Let's not forget about the child, although he indeed looked like Bokuto, with his spiky black hair and golden eyes with hints of blue, he was oh so similar to Tobio. On how he doesn't show his happiness through his smiles, but through his eyes. The kid's eyes shined so brightly and looked so happy to be with his parents. 

And just as everybody had seemed to have calmed down, A knock was heard from the door. Sugawara, who seemed to be the closest one there, opened the door to be met with a black-haired male.  
"I'm not too late, am I?" In front of the door stood Akaashi Keiji, who had a small boy in his arms, maybe perhaps four. The child had raven hair, and eyes that shined like jades. The little boy, who seemed to have tried to wiggle off the man's hold was put to the ground and ran straight to a certain blue-eyed setter. "Baba! Lookie lookie! My tooth fell out!" 

Akaashi, who now stood beside Kageyama Tobio, wrapped his arm around the younger setter's waist. "Sorry, we were late, Yuuto's tooth fell out." After having said his reason, the man gave a kiss to his lover's temple.

"HOLY FUCK, SO YOU'RE TELLING ME KAGEYAMA HAS TWO KIDS?!"  
"FORGET ABOUT THAT, HE HAS TWO MATES!"

and cue another round of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao felt bad about Bokuto having basically no chance last chap so I decided to dedicate a chapter to him, of course with a twist with akaashi being there lolol
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> Reo means Vigorous, Which I thought would fit Bokukage's child.  
> On the other hand, Yuuto means a helpful person. Which idk I just though fit Akakage as well lolol
> 
> But yeah, that's all, Have a nice day/night everyone!


	6. Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wears the Karasuno Girl's school uniform.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by:  
> https://twitter.com/ssssand4/status/1316422175851646981?s=20  
> Credits and thank you to @/ssssand4 on twitter!

"Do I look good?"

"King, of course you do."

==============================================

It was a normal day at school, nothing out of the normal at all. Kageyama had zoned out during his classes, bought a few boxes of milk, and did his favorite of the day, play volleyball. Like I said, normal, That is until his classmates made him try on the female school uniform.

"Why do I have to wear that?" the blue-eyed boy asked, confused about the whole point of having to wear the uniform.  
"Kageyama-kun, aren't you together with Tsukishima-kun? I'm sure he'll appreciate you wearing this for him!" A few girls giggled at the statement, nodding their heads in agreement.

'Tsukishima will like it?' Kageyama thought, 'If that's the case I suppose I should just borrow the uniform and wear it later while he tutors me.'  
"Okay, I'll wear it." The ravenette grabbed the outfit out of his classmate's hands and placed it safely inside his bag.

After more hours of dying inside because of school, Kageyama had finally met up with Tsukishima in the hallway, both deciding to just walk together to Tsukishima's house.

Reaching their destination, Kageyama had nodded hello to Tsukishima's mom and brother and then was led to the blond's room.

"Snobbyshima, let's start with reading comprehension."  
The blond scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, your highness."

After about an hour of studying, a knock was heard from the door.  
"Kei, here's some food. Your brother and I are gonna head out now, lock the doors okay?" The blond's mother closed the door and the sound of people leaving the house was heard.

"King, I'll just go lock the doors alright? Finish question number 5." The Golden-brown eyed man stood up and left the room.

"Ughhhh...I could be playing volleyball right now. Wait, I think I have a ball inside my gym bag." The ravenette stood up and went to his bag, crouching down and opening it. The boy was then met with the uniform he safely put inside. "Shit, I forgot I had that." The blue-eyed boy removed the uniform from the bag, holding it in front of his face, "Should I wear it now? They did say Tsukishima will like it..."

Sighing, the man removed his clothes and reluctantly put on the female uniform, surprised at how good it fit him. Looking at the mirror, Kageyama was met with his reflection. "The hell? My waist is this small?" Pulling at the skirt, He says "And the skirt...Why is it so short?"

"King, are you done with question number fiv-...What the fuck?"

Tsukishima was not ready for the sight in front of him, literally what the hell? The ravenette was wearing a white long-sleeved top with its top buttons open, showing his collar bones. On top was a greyish-beige blazer, Tsukishima's eyes went down to the skirt, and holy fuck did it look good on Kageyama. His legs, which were milky white and- Holy fuck. Of course. Of course he had to be wearing knee-high socks. Of course.

Tsukishima couldn't move his eyes away from the boy in front of him, even if said person was calling him.  
"Saltyshima?" Was fallen on deaf ears.  
"Snobbyshima?" Still didn't work.  
"KEI!" Ah, the classic first name call, of course it worked.

"I- What- Wait- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN WEARING???" The blond stammered over his words, trying to calm himself down.

"What, you don't like it?" The younger was visibly pouting, upset that his boyfriend didn't seem to like the way he looked right now.

"NO! No, that's not what I meant, I mean you look great, I just," The Blonde sighed, "You look amazing king, I was just shocked."

"Really? You mean it?" The king was now looking up to him, with a small shy smile placed on his face.

"Yeah. You look great."

"Hm, is that so?" Kageyama now slowly started moving forward making the blond back away and sit on his bed.

"I think I'd look better on top of you though, don't you agree?" The ravenette then connected his lips with the blond, making the latter's hands rest on his waist.

Let's just say that Kageyama didn't complete question number 5 that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH i'm so sorry for the late update huhu, I've been focusing on my Kageyama Harem Socmeds on Twitter. If you can please check it out lolol
> 
> If you have any headcanons or ideas I can write, you can just dm me on Twitter or comment here lolol, cc is also okay!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/is_sugawara  
> https://twitter.com/is_sugawara


	7. IMPORTANT

Hi, I was informed somebody copied my work on another site and I looked into it. Turns out yes, it was copied. Down from the summary to the end but without my notes. The person didn't even ask for permission haha. I commented on their work asking for them to take it down but they deleted my comment. I messaged their message board but they also deleted it. I am getting frustrated because of this because I kindly asked them to take it down but what did they do? They just delete my comment. Please, PLEASE, Do not make me copyright you. 

If you can, please report the account seeing as not only did they copy my work, but also the work of other authors here in Ao3.

Here is the account,  
https://my.w.tt/Bc7VBXSeecb

And here is my work that they copied,  
https://my.w.tt/2hrU7kZeecb

It would be a great help if you'd report them for all the authors they copied from, thank you so much!

On a brighter note, my Christmas break is soon and I'll be able to update more, please look forward to that!

UPDATE : The account was suspended (i think-) since its no longer there, thank you all so much for helping!! <3


	8. Cherries and Lipgloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tied knots and glossy lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread, so sorry if there are any mistakes!

Kageyama was just curious, who would have thought it'd end up like this?

It first started when his sister brought cherries home with her after coming home to visit.

"Nee-san, what's this?"

Miwa gave him a smile, patting his head. "It's cherries, Tobio. Why don't you wash some and let's try them?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Kageyama grabbed some from the bag and went to the sink to wash them. Grabbing a small bowl, Kageyama places the washed fruits in it. Bringing it to their dining table, where Miwa was sitting, Kageyama places the bowl in front of his older sister.

"Here, Nee-san."

Showing a grateful smile, Miwa grabs a piece and eats it, making a sound of delight while chewing. "Tobs, go ahead and try it!"

Kageyama then reaches into the bowl, grabbing a piece of the fruit, and brought it up to his mouth.

The boy hummed, appreciating the flavor in his mouth. "It's sweet."

Miwa laughed, hand reaching for another cherry, "Obviously, you dummy."

"Do they have Cherry Milk in the stores, Nee-san?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. Why don't you find out later? Tell me when you're going and I'll lend you some pocket money."

Giving a small smile in reply, Kageyama nods gratefully at his sister.

"Oh, that reminds me! Want to try this trick I learned at a... er at a party?"

Kageyama gives his sister an intrigued look, curious as to what his sister wants to show.

"Here, grab a cherry and let me teach you! You'll thank me in the future, haha!"

Let's just say Kageyama Tobio learned a new skill that night.

Years later, Kageyama finally finds a purpose for that skill.

Truly, this is why Kageyama barely attended any parties he was invited to. Strangers littered the place, either drunk out of their minds or just looking for a hook-up. Most held red cups in their hands, moving their bodies to the beat of the song that was playing loudly on the speaker, or in Kageyama's case, talking to his... acquaintances? Kageyama knew he was considered as a friend in this group of people, which consisted of volleyball players he had played against in the past, and of course his own past teammates, but he just isn't sure if they were friends or that they were just taking pity on him and included him in their conversations.

Plus, the only reason Kageyama was at this party was because of them. Stupid Hinata almost broke his door and forced him to get dressed for this party. Seeing as his best friend was wearing a white skirt, Kageyama opened the hidden stash he had of clothes and picked from those. In the end, choosing a white shirt he got from Sugawara as a gag gift, which had "Just Pretty Setter Things🤪🤚" written on it. He then paired it with a simple black skirt, applying some accessories on as well. Grabbing a pair of black boots, which Kageyama then wore. The ravenette then went in front of his body mirror, checking if his outfit looked okay. 

Okay was an understatement. Although the outfit was pretty simple, the one wearing it carried it fantastically. Kageyama was fit, sure, but he was more on the lean side which helped to shape the outfit well. He really had dem waist on thinna'-

"Boke, This should be okay, right?" Kageyama asked, alerting the ginger, who now looked at his best friend with a proud look in his eyes.

 _'They grow up so fast... *Internally sobs*'_ Shaking his head, Hinata agreed with his best friend. "YAMA-YAMAAAAA! YOU LOOK SO GREAT! Hmmm, how about putting some eyeliner and lipgloss on?"

Nodding, Kageyama went to grab the small pouch he had in his bathroom, reaching inside and grabbing the eyeliner (which Suna gave him, saying the lines of "Hm, I think you'd look good with eyeliner on. C'mere, sit.") along with the lipgloss.

Applying some of the products, which the eyeliner was thankfully waterproof, Kageyama then put the eyeliner back in the pouch, choosing to keep the lipgloss in his pocket ~~(normalize skirts with pockets grr)~~

Meeting up with his best friend who was waiting for him by the door (Which was almost broken-), The freak duo then started heading to the house where the party was located, which Kageyama soon learned was his teammate's, Bokuto Koutarou, house. 

Upon entering, Kageyama was then met with the sight of many drunk people, and that leads us to the present.

"Bokuto-san, aren't your parent's gonna get mad because of this?"

Said man hollered, "That is if they found out, Kags! Just gotta make sure they don't haha!" 

Kageyama gave a small smile as a reply, looking down at his red solo cup. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up, Blue eyes meet brown ones. 

"Sugawara-san, hello." Kageyama gave his senpai a small smile, along with a nod.

"Kageyama! It's so nice to see you! I see you're wearing the shirt I gave huh? It looks good on you!"

Blushing lightly, Kageyama thanks his senpai.

"Anyway, I was going to- Oh! Are those cherries at the table? Mind if I go get us some?"

Nodding his head towards the silver-haired man, Kageyama replies, "Go ahead, Sugawara-san."

"Then I'll be right back! Wait for me, okay?" Sugawara then headed towards the table, which had alcohol, food, and cups on it.

Just as Kageyama finally gets to be alone, He then hears his name being shouted from his back,

"Tobio-kunnn! I didn't know you'd be here?"

Sighing, Kageyama turns around and is met with a man with blond hair, let's not forget that stupid (but hot-) smirk.

"Miya-san. Didn't expect me to be here too but here we are."

"Aweee, don't be so down Tobio-kun! I'm quite happy yer here!" Atsumu says while putting his arm around the younger setter.

A cough was then heard behind them.

"Kageyama, I'm back! Hm, who's this?" 

"Suga-san! I can't believe you'd forget this handsome face?!"

"Oh! It was just you, Atsumu! Sorry, couldn't really see well with all these flashing lights." 

_'Hm, how come you were able to see Tobio-kun huh? My my, Suga-san must've been jealous~'_ Flashing the older with a smile, "It's alright Suga-san! No worries."

Sugawara then motioned the bowl on his hand, which contained cherries. "Here, have some."

Both giving grateful smiles (Tobio's being smaller), Both grabbed a few pieces.

Trying it, Sugawara hums in delight. "It's good!"

Atsumu then agrees, "It is! I expected it to taste okay since the food at parties usually suck but then again this is bokkun's hou-" The blonde finds his voice dying it as he sees Kageyama grab the stem from his mouth, it being in a perfect knot.

"Tobio-kun, what? Hah, how??"

 _'fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck that's hot fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck he- he's a good kisser.'_ As Atsumu faces his inner dilemma, Sugawara has no problems voicing his out, "Kageyama, how did you do that?"

"Huh? Do you mean this?" Kageyama replies, pointing at the stem on his hand.

"Yes." Sugawara finds himself answering seriously.

"Ah, do you want me to show you Sugawara-san?"

_'Huh? HUH??? IS HE SAYING HE'LL KISS ME??? PLEASE DO-'_

"I VOLUNTEER TOBIO-KUN!" 

Sugawara glares at the blonde, mentally cursing him, "Ah, you don't have to do that Kageyama! Also, ignore Atsumu."

Nodding, Kageyama just continues eating cherries without a care in the world. 

Reaching into the bowl, Kageyama realizes he finished all the cherries, with a lot of tied stems in his lap. It seems that in the middle of eating his friends found it interesting that he knew how to tie knots with a cherry stem, which greatly confused him, I mean, what was so good about it?

"Do you want more cherries, King? I can grab some for you."

Shaking his head no, Kageyama gestures to his stomach that he is full. Kageyama then collects multiple tied stems on his lap, standing up and heading to a trashcan to throw it away. He then stops walking when he realizes he doesn't know where. 

"Kageyama-san."

The ocean-eyed male didn't know why but he felt goosebumps while hearing the voice.

"Akaashi-san?"

"Do you need some help? I'm pretty sure I saw a trash can right around that corner, let's go?"

Nodding, the younger setter follows Akaashi to the corner, and sure enough, there was a trash can. "I see, thank you for the help Akaashi-san."

Akaashi gives him a small smile in reply, before grabbing his shoulders.

I mean... It's not like Kageyama expected to be against the wall, but here we are.

"What you were doing earlier with the cherries, can you try it with me?"

The question made Kageyama's eyes turn wide, heat suddenly spreading to his face. "W-What?"

"What I mean is, Can I kiss you, Kageyama?"

Kageyama had two thoughts for this situation, 'Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck' and 'ofcourseyoucanofcourseyoucanofcourseyoucan' with the latter being more prominent.

Giving a hesitant nod, Kageyama closes his eyes and waits for Akaashi to come closer.

Gently grabbing Kageyama's neck, Akaashi then leans in. 

Lips met lips. 

Holy fuck, Kageyama's lips were so soft. There was also some substance that Akaashi felt, was it... lipgloss? Not minding it, The older of the two brings the younger closer by pulling him by the neck, making the younger's hands which were on his sides to reach up and grab his hair.

 _'Did kissing always feel this good?_ _'_ Kageyama couldn't help but ask, hands gripping the other's hair. _'Or is it just because it's Akaashi-san kissing me?'_

One of Akaashi's hands then slowly dragged down the younger's body, gripping the setter's waist.

The kissing then picked up its pace but remained sensual. 

Kageyama gently bites Akaashi's lower lip and pulls away, only to be pulled back into the kiss.

The hand resting on Kageyama's waist slowly reached the hem of Kageyama's shirt, fiddling with the piece of cloth. 

Somehow the kissing turned into a full-on makeout session, not that either of them will complain.

Akaashi was right. Kageyama IS a good kisser.

Damn, normally Akaashi thought french-kissing was bad but Kageyama made it feel so good. 

_'Those damn cherries.'_

Just as Akaashi was about to slip his hand inside Kageyama's shirt, There was a sudden noise, other than their moans and groans, in Kageyama's pocket.

Finally pulling away from the heat the older setter gave him, Kageyama reached inside his pocket and grabbed his phone to see who was calling.

**Hinata Boke is Calling.**

Peeking and seeing the name on the screen, Akaashi gave a small 'tsk' sound. _'Gee, what a cockblock.'_

Answering his phone, Kageyama is met with Hinata's loud voice.

"Yama-Yamaaa, where are you? You've been gone for so long! Nothing bad happened right? Do I need to punch someone? I'm ready!"

Chuckling slightly, Kageyama replies to the energetic guy. "No, nothing happened." _'At least, nothing bad.'_ "I'll be back soon, give me a minute."

Ending the call, Kageyama turns and looks at Akaashi who had one of his eyebrows lifted.

"Leaving so suddenly Kageyama-kun?"

"Uh- Ahm, Yes? I'm very sorry Akaashi-san, Hinata is calling for me an-"

"Shh. Just, Just go home with me later, yeah?"

Flushing, Kageyama gives a shy nod in reply. "I'll be going first, then." 

"Ah, you might want to fix yourself first, Kageyama-kun."

_'huh? How come? Did he look bad?'_

"Pft. You look like you just had sex, Kags. Here let me help you."

Akaashi then gently patted Kageyama's hair, before reaching down and tucked the white shirt back into the skirt. "Hm, there you go. Wait... Your lips. Didn't you have lipgloss on earlier?"

Kageyama hummed in reply and reached for the lipgloss in his pocket, applying another layer on his lips. "There."

"Hm. Go ahead and leave before me, so they won't get suspicious okay?" (It's not like Akaashi wanted to hide the fact he made out with Kageyama, but it was because some other guys might try to make a move as well if they find out.)

Unexpectedly, Kageyama leaned in and gave Akaashi a small peck on the lips. "Thank you for helping me again, Akaashi-san." And turned to leave the corner leaving Akaashi flustered.

Waiting for about 6 minutes, Akaashi then returns to the table where his friends were at, seeing Tobio sitting beside Hinata and Yamaguchi.

"AGAASHIIII! What's this? Why is your hair so messy? AND WHY ARE YOUR LIPS SO SPARKLY? Tell me, I want to be sparkly too!"

"Hm, I don't know Bokubro, I think it's more glossy than sparkly?"

Hearing the word glossy, Hinata looks up and see's what was going on.

"Glossy?...glossy? How- oh. OH." Hinata then smiles cheekily at the person beside him, which happens to be Kageyama.

"Hm. I wonder how Akaashi-san got glossy lips huh, Yama-yama?"

Kageyama smacked the ginger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I barely update ISAODDYGS literally started writing this during December 28 but then forgot about it whoops. 
> 
> Oh, I also have a new book! It's another Kageyama harem hehe, you can check it out on my profile if you want too!
> 
> FINALLY DID A KABEDON SCENE AOSUHDSAHDOS  
> AKAKAGE NATION RISE


	9. Ending note

Hello! I know I've been super inactive and I'm sorry about that, I have lots of reqs to do for school.

Anyway, the reason why I'm ending this book is that I want to make a new one, one that isn't too ooc.  
I reread the chapters I have written so far and realized that I had made some characters too ooc.  
This is why I hope you guys will look forward to the new book since I will try my best to actually make their personalities match somehow.  
Thank you so much for reading this! Sorry for any of the grammatical errors that I've had too, English isn't my first language.  
Hope you all have an amazing day!


End file.
